High School Never Ends
by glompmeXD
Summary: The Autobots and Dicepticons are sent back to school! what could possibly go wrong? just remember you wanted to know... Colaboration between myself and Bubblacious Genius
1. What!

_Written by glompmeXD and Bubblicious Genius, Please enjoy XD_

**High school Never Ends**

Optimus sat in the office of the Autobot Ark, looking over the massive amounts of paper work Prowl had brought in earlier that day.

The Autobot leader sighed, put down the paper work and rubbed his helmet. Since he had learned more about the matrix, he couldn't help but wish he could talk to the Primes of old, more often. They were so wise and he still had so much to learn.

"_Optimus..."_

Optimus lifted his head at the sound of his voice being called. Seeing nothing he furrowed his optic ridges in bewilderment.

"Yes?" he answered, looking around, wondering if the twins were playing a prank on him.

He leaned back in his seat and shrugged off the noise, figuring his audio receptors were malfunctioning. He would have Ratchet look at it later.

"_Optimus Prime!"_

This nearly made Optimus tip over in his chair but quickly grabbed the desk and steadied himself.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! I swear if that's you playing pranks, I'm going to have Ratchet..." but he stopped as he felt warmth radiate from his chamber.

Looking down he found a familiar blue light coming through the cracks in his chassis. He inhaled surprised air into his vents as the Matrix burst open his chassis, showing a hologram of a group of long since past, Primes.

"Vector Sigma..." Optimus gasped with awe.

"Optimus Prime. We are the Elder Primes, joined to the Matrix. We have something to discuss with you"

Optimus looked at the hologram 'W_hen did I get THAT installed? I should tell prowl...Oh slag, wait he's talking, I must pay attention!'_

"... cepticon's must go back to school!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Optimus only caught the tail end of that conversation but could immediately tell that it was not good.

The Eldest Prime sighed, W_hy did the current Prime have to be a motor head? _"I said that the two races of Autobot's and Decepticon's must go back to school"

Optimus's optics widened "Your joking, right?"

The Eldest Prime sighed once more T_his is going to be harder than I thought._

"No, for this is no time for joking" calmly placing one servo over the other he began to explain "We the Elder Primes have decided that the younger generation have forgotten the old ways, miss used and miss understood them, so it is our wish that the Autobot's and the Decepticon's return to school. The Elder Primes and I have prepared an academy on the moon that orbits this planet; there are dorms that have been organized for you to stay, until we deem you have learned what is necessary to graduate"

"And what if we refuse?" Optimus Prime raised an optic ridge at the hologram and leaned on the table with one hand. The Eldest rolled his holographic optics

"If you don't we will turn all of you into femmes, ALL OF YOU" Optimus realized that he was dead serious, the Autobot leaders jaw dropping behind the mask.

"What about if I give you... Huffer?" Optimus tried to reason

"No" The elder replied flatly

"The Decepticons?"

"...no" the elder was beginning to get irritated

"Um..." Optimus was running out of ideas

"Listen either you comply or we turn you into femmes right now! The Decepticons have also been warned" he sent a even leveled glare at Optimus "Oh and also you have one earth year to graduate or else you turn into femmes on default!" and with that the Elders disappeared in a flash of blue light leaving Optimus stunned.

Optimus sat back into his chair, unable to believe what had just happened. He placed a servo over his optics and leaned back "Go back to school?" he asked himself, dragging the servo down his face "Vector Sigma"

Soon after the ordeal came a knock on the door.

"Enter" Optimus replied, still trying to figure out what had really just happened.

"What's going on Prime?" questioned Prowl as he noticed his leader's odd vocal tone

Optimus leaned over his desk gave him an even look before asking, "How would you like to go back to school?"

ZZZAEEKKK...K...K...

"But...I...Er...We...Wha?..." Prowls logic circuits crashed


	2. Take off?

Currently at the nemesis' Megatron was sitting on his throne, eyes wide in shock. Starscream was clinging to soundwave who just held him there, bridal style, in complete shock. Rumble and frenzy had already had their CPUs crashed so they were lying on the floor. Poor Skywarp stood their shaking and Thundercracker was staring jaw dropped at Skywarp. It wouldn't have been half surprising if you had been there 10 minutes earlier...

As usual Megatron called his monthly staff meeting in which only the elite seeker trine and Soundwave had shown up, the rest were absent. Hook and the other constructicons' were busy building towers out of robot sized Lego and the coneheads were well, doing whatever. So nobody expected a holographic projection, that came from Primus knows where, to appear threatening them to go back to school with the Autobot's or else. Of course Megatron being himself refused to cooperate the holographic projection. It then went on to threaten them with being turned into femmes on default. Megatron still refused so the holographic projection then proceeded to turn Skywarp into a femme. This send Starscream jumping back into soundwaves arms, the two cassettes nearly laughed themselves into deactivation before their CPUs crashed. The holographic projection then mentioned that Skywarp shall return to normal within two days before disappearing as magically as it had appeared.

That is how the Decepticons suddenly found themselves. After two minutes Megatron turned to look at his two top officers and raised an optic ridge. Starscream let go of soundwave and was put down back on terra firma. They both crossed their arms behind their backs. The silence was broken by the sound of Skywarp screaming down the halls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile at the bat cave (aka 'the ark') ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Autobot's gathered in the control room, Optimus standing taller than the rest of his men, his arms folded behind his back in both authority and grief of what must be said to all transformers in the base, including certain Dinobots.

"Men, I have important, yet, not so wanted news" he began, shifting his enormous weight to the side.

"What is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Did Wheeljack blow up something and kill someone?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Hey, I'll have you know, that I haven't blown anything up for a whole month!" he began, that was until he was cut off by a loud rumbling from down the hallway "Erm...be right back..." he concluded, proceeding to run towards the lab.

Ratchet sighed "If only he would blow two certain menaces up, instead of the base"

"We heard that old man!" the twins protested.

Ratchet hissed and raised a Wrench "Don't even think about it"

The twins grumbled and went back to listening.

"Ahem" Optimus cleared his vocal processors "As I was saying, I received a message by the Primes, that we...well" he rubbed the back of his helm "have to go..." he spoke ever so softly "back to school"

"What!?" The entire Autobot armada screamed.

Optimus covered his audio receptors and hissed at the ringing.

"Have you blown a head gasket? We're too old to go back to school" Iornhide drawled.

"And we barely passed Autobot academy" the twins admitted.

"That's not surprising" Ratchet retorted.

"Hey!" they disapproved.

"Enough! Everyone calm down!" Optimus roared over the outraged transformers.

"What's wrong with'cha'll? Autobot Academy wasn't so bad, it was actually a lot of fun" Jazz smirked, folding his arms in a relaxed authority.

"Yeah, that's because you were Mr. popular" Tracks sneered.

Another out roar ensued, making Optimus sigh in defeat. He'd tell them, or just have them all board Omega Supreme in the morning. Their next destination: Moon Base High School.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*the next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Optimus prepared omega supreme who was not too keen on being a limo service for the Autobot's, so he did the only thing he could... bribed him with pizza, At least he wouldn't be here to pick up the tab. As he called the Autobot's to order ready to board omega, Iornhide stepped forward.

"Prahm, I do believe this is a stupid idea, even if it was from the matrix elders. They must be going insane. I believe we should not comply with their orders. I am not alone in this opinion" he addressed optimus formally

Prime rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to say this but I guess I have no choice" he started carefully " the matrix elders said that if we don't go or pass we will be turned... into femmes" With that all the Autobot's eyes went wide with shock and they all bolted onto omega supreme, Iornhide in front. Optimus prime sighed and turned, boarding omega supreme dragging prowl behind him, who had crashed his CPU because of what optimus had to say. And with that omega supreme took off.

"I JUST FIXED PROWL 15 HOURS AGO!!!" ratchet could be heard screaming all over omega. Optimus sighed this was going to be a loooooooong trip.

_It's been a while since I updated. I hope to keep up this story but me and my associate are a bit busy so it may be a while. Please update, any suggestions are welcome. _


	3. Ground rules

_i am sooo sorry heres the actual third chapter _

**High School Never Ends**

You could cut the tension with a knife; it was that thick, on the moon in a giant room stood the transformers. On the left were the Decepticons; Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp (who was still a femme), Thundercracker, Astrotrain (who was exhausted from flying the Decepticons to the moon), Soundwave and his miniature army, the coneheads and the Constructicons. While on the right stood the Autobot's Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Iornhide, Wheeljack, Blaster, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Tracks, Skyfire, the dinobots( who were confused as why they couldn't just attack the Decepticons) and Omega Supreme who could surprisingly stand up without bumping his head. Both parties proceeded to glare at each other, except Sideswipe who was obviously looking over Skywarp who was then proceeding to hide behind Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Sorry I am late" shockwaves voice rang through the building as he entered; nobody flinched as shockwave came to stand at the back of the Decepticons.

"Okay" a voice broke through the tension, all eyes snapped towards the front stage. The holograms stood on the stage. "You all know why you are here; now let's start the ground rules" the first elder spoke, "Rule 1: no physical fighting in groups or individual, you are here to learn and hopefully bridge the gap between the two groups.  
Rule 2: no leaving the moon for any reason, being over 200km off the moon's surface will result in being temporary turned into femmes  
Rule 3: everyone must be in their dorms by 10pm  
Rule 4: You are required to attend classes from 9am till 3pm. each mech has a timetable and some have an extra assignment.  
Rule 5: no grafting on the buildings.  
Rule 6: you break it, you fix it.  
That's all the rules but any inappropriate behaviour will be addressed by the vice principle in the 1st office" there was murmuring in the audience before the second elder spoke up,

"We will give some of you assignments but before we get into them I need two hall monitors to make sure none of the other mechs are doing anything inappropriate" he announced looking around. Optimus prime stepped forward

"I will take on the role of hall monitor" he announced. Megatron stepped forward as well,

"I will also be a 'hall monitor', and I will beat you prime and show you that the Decepticons are the best" the last part was whispered to optimus who in turn just rolled his eyes

"Everything's not a battle" he muttered mostly to himself. The second elder began to speak again,

"Some of you have assignments and have been assigned accordingly, Prowl: you are in charge of teaching the dinobots math" prowls optic ridge twitched as he knew what a hard job that was going to be.

"Ratchet: chief medical officer" Ratchet simply nodded "there is a nurse's office on the first floor of the school building you will be working on" the twins started to snicker at that prospect, before a sharp glare from Ratchet silenced them. "Iornhide: you are the sports teacher and Starscream: you are in charge of looking after all the fliers." Starscream beamed at that, Iornhide simply shrugged.

"I expect all the buildings to be kept neat! This is the gym which is connected to the two story class building. Each floor contains three large class rooms and a bathroom and on the top floor at the end of the corridor is the vice principal's office which is wear all problems and queries are to be taken. There is a cafeteria attached to the bottom floor where you can refuel. There is then a court yard between the dormitories and the main building which are opposite each other. The dormitories are a double story building with wash racks on both levels. There are two mechs per room. The names written on the doors, there is no swapping of rooms or dorm partners. That is all for today tomorrow lessons you are free to explore the campus for the rest of the day" and with that the elders disappeared.

"Well that was strange" Iornhide murmured

"Let's blow this seen man" Jazz stated turning to the door

"Yay, I want to see the dorms, Spike would love this" Bumblebee cheered spinning in pointless repeated circles. The autobots all nodded in agreement. On the other side of the newly named gym the deceptions groused before deciding to look into the dorms as well.

"This is ridiculous" cried Hook, who was mostly upset that he wasn't chosen as the chief medical officer

"Just shut it, at least we get free energon" Rumble piped up kicking the whiny Constructicon in the leg.

"Deceptions, to the dormitory" Megatron suddenly announced raising his fusion cannon in the air. Without hesitation both transformers parties exited the gym until only three seekers remained.

"Not again, this is hopefully going to be better than our academy days" Skywarp said still as a femme awkwardly trying to stand up on the high heels attached to his... her feet. Although turbines already act like a heel for a seeker these ones were higher and so thus Skywarp constantly fell over.

*flashback*  
Skywarp walks in to the bathroom; "ahhh" falls over into the wash racks, smash. *moving on* walking through the rec hall "GAHH" falls over into soundwaves lap, embarrassed. *and again...* goes to get on Astrotrain "woah" trips and falls flat on her face, crunch.  
*end of flash back*

Thundercracker sighed "let's just start a new, who knows it could be fun..."

"We'll just have to deal with it. Come on we can't keep old bucket head waiting" commented tiredly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, a habit picked up from the humans. *Puff* suddenly Skywarp turned back into a mech.

"yahoo" he screamed running around in circles, looking like bumblebee had earlier. So the three seekers made their way to the dorms. Well, two seekers and Skywarp being dragged.

_Ahhh another chapter done, thankyou soo much for your reviews just one feels like a million to me. Please keep writing them hey really inspire me and yes I do consider them all, they may appear in later chapters so you will just have to keep reading ;)_


	4. Room Mates and Memories

_This chapter ended up more serious than intended. Don't worry next chapter will be more crazy and full of crack ;)_

**High School never ends**

The dormitories were huge; crystal chandeliers illuminated the dark red carpet and walls while the thick black curtains prevented any light from coming in. The seekers stood there awe struck it wasn't like they expected, in their collage days the halls and dorms looked like the medic bays, wall to wall white. The hall way was already empty; a few mechs lingered in the door way watching the already heated argument between Ratchet and Scrapper. Each door had a plaque with the two mechs names on it. The three seekers walked past each dorm door on the left reading the names; room 1, Megatron and Bumblebee, a quick look into the room say Megatron in full rant mode with Bumblebee cowering underneath his bed, Thundercracker felt sorry for the poor guy. Room 2: Ratchet and Scrapper the elite trine didn't bother looking inside as the swearing and occasional wrench that flew out deterred them. Room 3; Slag and Huffer, who just ignored each other and went about unpacking. Room 4; Hook and Dirge who were happy they were with another Decepticon but still wary of each other. Room 5; contained the Dinobots Grimlock, Snarl, Sludge and Swoop, whom glared at the seekers that walked past. The Dinobots room was quite larger than the others and was the last at the end of the corridor. Walking down the other side of the dorm they past room 6; omega supreme who had a room to himself because of his sheer size. Room 7; Tracks and Sunstreaker who seem to be in the middle of an argument about a tin of wax. Room 8; Thundercracker and Blaster, the command trine stopped walking.

"Looks like this is it" sighed Thundercracker as he walked to stand by the door.

"Good luck with the noise" chirped Skywarp, Thundercracker smiled at his two wing mates before opening the door, greeted by a blast of music Thundercracker disappeared into the room as the door closed behind him.

"Let's go, I'm sure he'll be fine" commented Starscream as they began to walk again. Room 9; Thrust and Wheeljack, Thrust had built a bunker out of his berth as Wheeljack brought his chemistry set. Both sides knew Wheeljack's reputation of explosions. The two seeker mates then made an abrupt left turn and walked up the stairs to the second floor. This floor was furnished much like the first, chandeliers hung from the ceiling lighting up the rich red carpet on the floor, and the cream and gold wall papered walls with thick, heavy white curtains that blocked the outside light. Unlike the downstairs areas the centre of the large inner room had large sofas for mechs to come out and recline on complete with matching 'coffee' table. Starting on the left they again began to walk past rooms. Room 10; Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy. The five siblings were squabbling over their living arrangements and excited about not living with Soundwave. Room 11; Soundwave and Optimus Prime, Soundwave was casually setting up his side of the room but the way his visor flashed every so often Starscream could tell he was worried about his cassettes. Optimus came to the door,

"Hello, Starscream, and Skywarp" he addressed them. Skywarp nodded his head,

"Optimus" Starscream replied, not wishing to be rude. Unknown to many others Starscream was brought up in the high class society of seekers and was taught the ways of formality. The seeker society didn't associate with ground based transformers and so the racism between seekers and ground models was created. In high school when the elite trine met, Starscream taught the ways of high class society to Thundercracker and Skywarp. The elite trine then attended many functions and formalities together before the war. Room 12; Iornhide and Ramjet, the two were getting along fine besides the glares that occasionally passes between them. Room 13; Prowl and Skywarp, the two friends stopped at this door, Skywarp wore his cheeky grin.

"Please wait a few days before you prank and annoy the spark out of him" noted Starscream as he was well aware of what that grin meant. Skywarp pouted,

"Later Screamer" he chuckled as he disappeared into the room, Starscream cringed at his nickname before walking on alone. Room 14; Long Haul, Bone Crusher and Mix Master, the three constructercons had the large room at the end of the large inner room. Room 15; Astrotrain and Sideswipe, their door was closed so Starscream had no idea what was going on. Room 16; Scavenger and Jazz whom seemed to have solved an initial argument as Jazz was playing his music and Scavenger had put on a pair of ear muffs. Starscream sighed the last room on the door plaque was his name engraved underneath Skyfire's. The last time he and Skyfire talked it was about his treachery as he changed sides to the Autobot's. Skywarp and Thundercracker never met Skyfire as he intended to introduce them after the exploration trip that Skyfire was lost in. The two of them had been very close. After Skyfire's disappearance Starscream became very depressed, not that he would admit that to the shuttle. Starscreams hand lingered on the door pad, before pressing it.

The door swung open to reveal the shuttle sitting on the far berth. Immediately Skyfire looked up, blue optics searching over his frame, soaking in his presence. A smile graced his face plates as they could once again be together without their loyalties getting in the way. Starscream moved forward letting the door shut behind him. He removed his optics from the other and observed the surroundings. The room had simular decor to the outer room. The carpet was a dark red and the walls had the same gold and cream wallpaper as outside. There were two berths parallel with each other against the right wall. Each had its own berth side table and clock as well as lamp. The full length window on the far wall behind Skyfire had the same white curtains except they were pulled open to let the light in. There was a view of a garden and further on a lunar jungle that could be seen from the window. The room seemed a little two small but an open entry way on the left revealed a small room that had one study desk with shelves a couch and an entertainment system. It was slightly larger than the room he was standing in.

"It's been a long time" commented Skyfire drawing Starscreams attention back to him, data pad discarded beside him.

"Very" added Starscream sitting on the other, his berth. The two of them sat in silence for a little while longer before starting to slowly talk. The rest of the evening passes much in the same fashion, for all the transformers.

_This chapter had to be written. It gives an overview of the dorms as well as gives details that are important for future reference. This story will focus quite a bit on the command trine in order to tell the story as well as many other characters. Well, I'm running low in ideas for this fic. If you have any please tell me. I have one I intend to put in for Juggalo-bot . But I need more! Please review _


	5. Me Grimlock know math

**HIGH SCHOOL ****NEVER**** ENDS!**

It was only 10am in the morning and already everything has gone to the pits, Wheeljack and Hook blew up half the dorm and Thrust when mixing chemicals. Bumblebee already needed therapy as Megatron apparently talked in his sleep. Thundercracker was half deaf, Skywarp was on several mechs hit lists and Starscream was getting a little freaked out by the shuttle shadow he had somehow acquired. Ratchet was polishing a new larger than average size wrench that he had mysteriously acquired. Rumble and Frenzy had glued themselves together in a poor attempt to stop anyone separating the two the whole time; they found it was a bad idea right after frenzy needed to go to the bathroom. Shockwave who had apparently started talking to his hand was making Huffer seriously question the mechs sanity. Optimus was in the middle of a bet with Soundwave on whether or not he could go a whole day without saying 'freedom is the right of all sentiment beings' and Jazz was teaching scavanger how to Cha Cha. After having morning energon rations in which the whole congregation was childishly split in two as the Decepticons and Autobots tried to stare each other down they headed off to class.

"Me Grimlock have one" prowls optic twitched. Whoever out there that had it in for him was doing a good job, teaching the dinobots maths was not on his list of things to do. Sso there he sat all five dinobots sitting around him trying to learn addition.

"Ok let's try this again, Grimlock what is two plus two?"

"Err...me Grimlock say...two?"

"No, if you have...two dinobots...and add two more dinobots...how many dinobots do you have?"

"Me Grimlock not math wizard, and two and two dinobots equals the dinobots, duh!" *Face palm* prowl carefully looked at Grimlock through his fingers,

"Grimlock, if you..."

SLAM the door flew open. Sunstreaker rushed in

"Prowl, Prowl! Optimus wants to see you" he waves his arms wildly in front of prowls face before stepping back.

"What is it?" snapped Prowl looking at the suddenly there mech.

"I said, Prowl Prowl! Optimus wants to see you!" Sunstreaker cried again repeating the previous action.

"No, no I heard what you said I was referring to that thing around your neck" said prowl pointing to the frilly white thing.

"Ah it's my new 'ruff' a piece of fashion from the humans in what they call the 18th century" Sunstreaker stood out proud.

"You look like a bird who swallowed a dinner plate..." Prowl stated all attention towards Sunstreakers 'ruff'

"Four" Grimlock suddenly announced

"What?" Prowl spun back around towards Grimlock,

"Me Grimlock say there are four dinobots" he proudly announced

"No, no Grimlock we have moved on from advanced mathematics and are now on to elementary dress making" Grimlock looked over to Sunstreaker finally noticing his presence.

"Him Sunstreaker look stupid" Sunstreaker deflated in enthusiasm and rolled his optics.

"Now that's the first sensible thing you have said today, well I'm off to see Optimus" prowl announced standing up from the head of the table, where he was sitting.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Sunstreaker

"No, you stay here. Bird beak and bird brain should get along like a house on fire" stated Prowl as he left the room. Grimlock and Sunstreaker looked at each other; the other dinobots looked back and forth between them

"What 'house on fire'" asked Grimlock finally. All the dinobots looked at Sunstreaker who then proceeded to face palm!

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`elsewear'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Ouch, watch where your poking that thing Nurse" cried Frenzy. Soundwave had taken the two twins down to the nurses bay to get de glued after the pair knocked down two trash cans, a chair, walked into a wall and got stuck to a now very angry Iornhide. The fact that Ratchet was wearing a nurses outfit didn't do them any good as the grumpy medic had already welded Sideswipe to the roof.

"Shut up you ingrates and one word about this stupid uniform and it's your afts!" cried Ratchet as he threw a wrench at the now retreating Iornhide...

_AAAANd that's all... Heh, it's been a while! I have been busy with school, my examies start tomorrow! So here's a little present to all my readers! It may be a little time before I update again._


	6. Rumble in the School yard

**High School Never Ends**

The Elder sat contently behind his desk as he finished that morning's paper work, ready to get stuck into the next pile that sat next to the desk. Picking up his stylus and the first data pad the sound of footsteps began to get louder. Prowl burst through the door falling slightly as he came to a stand still. "Rumble in the school yard" prowl cried fairing his arms for effect.

"Well then tell him to go to class" complained the elder upset by the disturbance, as Prowl tried to catch his breath. Unfazed by the fact a student was out of class.

"No not Rumble, a Rumble, a fight!" cried Prowl pointing out the window. Immediately the elder jumped out of his chair and raced down the hall with Prowl following closely behind. When they burst through the doors to the grounds it was clear for all to see. Bluestreak, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Blaster had gotten into a brawl with Ramjet, Hook, Skywarp and Frenzy. Optimus and Ratchet were trying to break the fight up, Soundwave was trying to get Frenzy to 'cease and desist' and Megatron was egging the other Dicepticons on.

"HALT" cried the elder in rage and everything came to a standstill, fists in the air. "This is unacceptable!" he paused looking at the eight offenders. "I have warned you and now you shall all be punished" and with that Bluestreak, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Ramjet, Hook, Skywarp and Frenzy turned into femmes.

"And you shall stay like this for two weeks. Longer if you break the rules again" the elder turned and walked away from the shocked mec... femmes and the audience. Everything remained silent until... "Not again" cried skywarp shaking everyone out of their trance to look at the horror stricken seeker.

_Until next time. I know this was short but now you will have to wait to see how the newly appointed femmes will reached._


	7. Who can understand history?

**High School Never Ends**

Bluestreak opened his eyes to a very feminine voice screeching "not again". He remembered fighting with hook after he insulted Iornhide. Why they were in a fight over whether rumble was purple or whether frenzy was purple was anyone's guess. His head really hurt after the last punch… scratch that her head.

To be frank it didn't bother her that she was stuck this way for two weeks. But by the nightmarish look on Skywarp and Hook's faces they were not impressed. Frenzy was currently beating up his twin who commented on how "he always wanted a sister". Iornhide and Sunstreaker were both so embarrassed they were trying to hide themselves behind bushes. Ramjet had fainted and Blaster was dancing as usual; nothing fazed that guy… er girl.

"Move To class!" yelled Starscream. Bluestreak finally started paying attention to everyone around her not just the other femmes. Starscream was taking a beating from Megatron for stealing his thunder as hall monitor. Everyone was heading to class. Bluestreak skipped along to her first lesson in Cybertron History. It had already been here for about 3 days but it was always exiting to start a new class. She found her classroom with ease; inside the room were her class members. Female Skywarp, Starscream who was listening to Skywarp's whining and every so often going "uh hu", "yeah that's awful", "soon you'll be normal." Bumblebee sideswipe and Shockwave were all actually talking about Cybertron and the upcoming subject. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation Bluestreak sat with Skywarp and Starscream.

Starscream gave her a glance before trying to calm Skywarp down.

"See Bluestreak isn't upset about it" Starscream motioned towards Bluestreak; who sat there quietly waiting to see what would happen. Skywarp looked up at Bluestreak who smiled back. "How can you stand this?" wiled Skywarp who wrapped her arms around Bluestreak and started to go off again. "Well its not that bad. Anyway its only for two weeks and as a femme you can get away with a lot more and do what you want" stated Bluestreak trying to calm down the hysterical seeker that was crushing her.

Skywarp sat bolt upright "I never thought of that; Prank time" she squealed clapping her hands together. "I think I preferred upset Skywarp" muttered Starscream. That was the beginning of a long conversation between the three only interrupted by the start of class.

"Alright" started the elder "Cybertron began in the 687985th century of the quinteson blah blah blah followed by the blah blah blah…" Bluestreak's eyes began to spin. She couldn't understand or keep up. There was so much to remember and half of it sounded like made up names and words.

*time skip*

"uhhhhhhh" end of class and Bluestreak was getting the hang of taking notes on things she never heard off. Skywarp was also struggling but could also keep the pace. Starscream had no trouble at all and was sitting there reviewing his notes. "how can you understand this it dosent make any sense" Bluestreak for the first time in a long time felt like crying. He needed to pass to be able to graduate. Starscream pattered her door wings in comfort. "Skywarp can't understand it either. I was going to tutor him.. er her if you want I can tutor you too" Starscream offered unsurely to the female Autobot Bluestreak. "Really?" Bluestreak jumped up and skipped after the two seekers…

-Scene change-~*~-

Thundercracker sighed; stuck in Energon cultivation class without his two trine mates was bad enough. What was the point of this class it was like the humans hospitality classes. There was no point in learning Energon food. Sure he chemical make up of Energon and how to make Energon last but Energon food? He had been paired up with Wheeljack; which means that either A- everything will explode or B- the food would taste revolting; either way there was no way he was going to survive this class.

He missed being hit by a fluing spoon of Energon cream. Managed to convince Wheeljack to let him cook. Still got set on fire by Wheeljack and he even managed to completely charcoal the Energon cake.

"Well you go first" coaxed Wheeljack pushing Thundercracker towards the completely inedible cake. Thundercracker fork in hand looked more petrified than the time he had to tell Megatron that there was a giant hole in the roof to their command centre.

"Jack you're awful; you guys can share our cake" Thundercracker turned around to see Optimus Prime and Dirge with their cake. The four then went into the courtyard to eat the edible cake that didn't look like it was dragged through hell and back.

_Wow It's been a long time. Thanks for being patient and thanks for the anonymous prod. I've just been sooooo busy with starting uni and all. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to start updating regularly :D_


	8. Rumours, pranks and sport

**High School Never Ends**

**Countdown:** 22 weeks till Graduation

Bluestreak was getting the hang of cybertronian history, though the names were so long and confusing. "Why would anyone be called optimus cyberceptortron junior the third?" he queried Starscream. "By the way where is Skywarp? It's almost time for our next class." Both bots looked around and for the first time in two hours noticed that the entire cafeteria was staring at them. Except for Skyfire; who was crying in his soup. "Weirdoes" muttered Starscream as he and Bluestreak stood up gathered there books and went to find Skywarp before things could get worse.

It was too late things had already got much worse. When they walked into the dormitory Bumblebee was super glued to the ceiling. There was a green slime all over the walls and floor. Shockwave was standing on a table constantly singing the I'm a little teapot song on repeat with actions. Starscream suspected the bunch of fizzing wires coming out of the back of his neck were responsible. Sunstreaker was standing there having a mental breakdown as he was completely covered in slime. Prowl was hanging from the ceiling like a piñata. But the worst by a mile was Skywarp riding on the back of a furious Grimlock like a rodeo.

Starscream and Bluestreak dropped their books mouths hanging open at what could only be called a disaster zone. Just then Grimlock managed to toss Skywarp and went off grumbling past Bluestreak towards the gymnasium. "Hi guys" called Skywarp from across the room. Finally Starscream started to yell after a few silent moments. "What are you doing?! Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Bluestreak blinked once before coming back to reality and giving the seeker a disapproving look. "Yes you most certainly are in trouble" Starscream and Bluestreak both turned around to find an angry Elder. Skywarp looked downtrodden and opened his optics as wide as they would go. His wings shrunk down and crossed his arms behind his back with his legs together. Skywarp then looked up and started to wobble his bottom lip ever so slightly. When he'd done this as a mech it was hard to refuse but now it was spark breaking. It made you want to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her safe. Starscream noticed that Bluestreak's fingers twitched as if to reach out and grab the other seeker. He heard the elder sigh "fine but you clean this mess up now and release all these mechs before you go to class" on that not Starscream grabbed Bluestreak and ran for it like the Unicron was on his tail. He wasn't getting suckered into helping clean up.

Ratchet had finished the morning doctor's duties. He had comforted Iornhide; re-wired Soundwave who had crashed after finding out that Frenzy was now a she not a he like she was meant to be. Removed a chair from Ramjets helm as he got it stuck on his head. Rescued Ravage from up a tree. Patched up Thundercracker's oven burns after finding out that Wheeljack is a terrible cook. And lastly removing a pair of ear muffs from jazz's nose; apparently Scavenger couldn't take the noise. After all that and it was only 1pm. He quickly shoved the stupid uniform away before running down the hall to class. It was time for sport, which Ratchet really didn't care for but at least it was better than being cooped up inside all day.

"Ratch't yr late! Sit down so we can get start'd" called Iornhide as he entered the gymnasium. Ratchet immediately sat down next to Huffer. "Hey Ratchet " Huffer greeted "you haven't missed much Iornhide says were going to learn badminton" "alraht; here are tha rules" started Iornhide. As Ratchet listened he glanced over the class. There was a mixture of Autobots and Decepticons. There was Megatron, Starscream, Scrapper, Huffer, Swoop, Tracks, Bluestreak, Lazerbeak, and Astrotrain. Everyone was sitting around in small groups. What was odd was not the fact that Autobots and Decepticons could sit around together but the fact that Starscream and Bluestreak were actually sitting together and talking. Ratchet made a mental note to keep an eye on Bluestreak as he err she was young naive and a bit thick and Starscream was a sneaky traitorous manipulative mech. "But then again" thought ratchet "I don't really know anything about him". ratchet sighed and stood up as they went to get the nets and rackets. Glancing out of the corner of his optic at the pair. Starscream was genuinely smiling and laughing together.

"They look like their good friends now" Ratchet commented to Huffer. Pointing with his shoulder to the pair as they walked back to the centre of the gym. "Huh? Oh there more then friends." Huffer broke out into giggles, which was unusual for the worried mech. "rumor is that they are going out" whispered Huffer to Ratchet "geez you can be thick sometimes" commented Huffer as he glanced back at the pair. Bluestreak had just tripped on his own foot and dropped a whole heap of rackets on the floor. "But that's it its just a rumor; honestly Huffer spreading rumors. Have you ever seen them do anything besides talk? Everyone hangs around and talk." Replied ratchet annoyed that Autobots were spreading such a horrible rumor. "How long have they been hanging out and talking?" ratchet also glanced back; Starscream was now helping Bluestreak gather up the rackets. "Only since this 'morning in class and at lunch" Huffer turned back and the two kept on walking slightly embarrassed at the conclusion he jumped to. "Right; two transformers talking together doesn't mean that their.. How do the earth creatures say it? Oh right "Going out". They could have been studying or talking about the classes. Making friends isn't a crime Huffer. Blues always been one to make lots of friends and now she has the chance to make friends with some Decepticons; even if that Decepticon is Starscream" ratchet concluded as they reached the centre and put the equipment on the floor. "But…" tried Huffer. "No buts" Ratchet cut of Huffer as everyone started to set up the badminton equipment. "Just because Blues a femme at the moment means nothing. Starscream is exceptionally smart as well; he knows that Blues going to turn back into a mech in two weeks. If you really want to know ask Blue what's going on. I'm sure she wont mind. I think she would be more embarrassed and less likely to talk if you go up and ask her if she's dating the Decepticon." Huffer looked like he was in deep thought "You're right Ratchet. How foolish I have been". Ratchet sighed "its like being back at high school again; the stupid rumors, popularity over study and Jocks VS nerds. This is going to be a longest 39 weeks of our lives" the conversation ended as Iornhide began ushering mechs into pairs to start the game.

_Whoa another chapter completed :D I hope you guys liked it! Even if it was a little short time just seems to be sprinting. At the moment there's a poll running on my profile page about what will happen next, for you guys to vote on! It will help me figure out what to stuff my next few chapters with! So hang on this rides about to get even crazier! (If that's possible)_


	9. Hall of Doom aka, sports class

_I'm not dead! I am back to updating my story! Hopefully regularly from now on. But I am running low on ideas need suggestions people!_

**High School Never Ends **

'Thwak' Bluestreak fell backwards-landing face first on the floor while almost knocking down ratchet with a left hook.

"You're just not cut out for badminton are you blue?" commented ratchet as he helped the fallen femme to her feet.

"I guess not..." commented Bluestreak rubbing her helm. Ratchet sighed as Bluestreak tried to re-serve only to end up falling over her own feet and landing face first back on the ground. Ratchet looked around assessing the two other simultaneous games. On court one Iornhide was untangling Swoop from the net with Astrotrain trying to help. Megatron and Scrapper on the other hand were rallying while they waited. On court two Starscream and tracks were playing against Lazerbeak and Huffer.

"Lets try this one more time and then we will be ready to verse the others" cried Bluestreak after her first half decent serve. Ratchet rolled his eyes this had been going on for half the lesson with Bluestreak aimlessly falling down. Luck for Ratchet, Iornhide called it quits and everyone started to pack up.

"You look beat" Bluestreak looked up to see Starscream with his racket slung under his wing. Retreating from a now angry Megatron with a hall monitor badge

"Yep, by the way I'm going to hang out with bumblebee and blaster after class, wanna come?" politely invited Bluestreak as she helped pack away the nets.

"nah I'm off with warp and cracker for a fly after all this" replied Starscream

"ahlright, lets tra something else" grumbles Iornhide in the midst of total caos.

Thundercrackers' luck hadn't changed much. He now had science- good, with Bumblebee- bad. The little yellow mech was randomly mixing chemicals with a giant grin on his face. Surprisingly though it didn't blow up. "Mustn't have Wheeljacks' gift" murmured Thundercracker to himself.

Sitting across the room was Swindle who had just finished selling Blaster his toothbrush back; The two of them squabbling over unimportant facts while on the other table Grimlock and Frenzy were just staring confusedly at the bottles on their table. Suddenly Megatron burst in eyes darting along all the 'bots before he left as quickly as he appeared. The Autobots seemed startled at his furious expression but the Decepticons knew it was normal, 'probably got to do with beating Starscream to a pulp' thought Thundercracker to himself.

Blaster noticed Thundercrackers absent-minded wandering. With a thoughtful look on her face she quickly wandered over. Thundercracker frowned, 'what did such a gossipy 'bot want with him?' she coyly approached him, sliding up to the table. Bumblebee was too busy to notice. She leaned over slightly and whispered;

"Sooo, is it true that Starscream and Blue are, you know…" asked Blaster coyly.

Thundercracker raised his eyebrow. 'What on earth is Blaster going on about?' He thought. 'Must be the studying thing I heard Starscream mention…'

"Yes, its true." Replied Thundercracker calmly. Blasters optics nearly popped out of her helm before she quickly scurried off back to her lab partner Swindle. Thundercracker frowned; he didn't understand Blasters strange reaction. Shrugging it off he went back to his overly hyped lab partner who was finally completing their experiment.

"Owww", complained Thundercracker it was finally the evening where they could do anything they liked. Thundercracker and Starscream laid outside in blissful peace. Going into the dormitory at the moment was impossible as there was a mid week party. And by party it was a DJ battle between 'Captain Monotone' and 'Nitro Blast'. What weird stage names thought Thundercracker to himself. The two of them lounged in the park hidden by bushes next to a fountain. Thundercracker stared into space looking at earth and the beyond stars while Starscream sat reading a data pad.

Skywarp came gleefully skipping out. Three huge Energon cubes in hand. She threw one at Starscream who started drinking and sat by Thundercrackers head putting an Energon cube on his chest while drinking her own.

"Wowza , what a day" Giggled Skywarp

"I can't believe how quickly everyone has slipped back into the stupid high school lifestyle. Rumours, worrying about appearances and who is doing what." Complained Thundercracker.

"I haven't heard any rumours?" Commented Starscream looking up from his data pad.

"That's cause their all about you!" Muttered Thundercracker.

"WHAT?" Cried Starscream putting away his data pad.

"Nothing!" cries Thundercracker before running inside. Skywarp and Starscream stand up.

"This is why I hated High school in the first place. Oh, well might as well get this over with" and on that note both Starscream and Skywarp walked into the swirling mess of noise that was the dorms.


	10. Sanity: Optional

_Mega chapter __ trying to upload regularly…_

**High School Never Ends**

Poor shockwave who had arrived late was now lying under the coffee table he had taken up residence in as a hobo after missing room allocation. Jazz stood atop dancing to the loud blasting music from Soundwave. Blaster was downstairs using some serious base. Starscream sat unconscious in the lounge chair opposite the table. Megatron had gotten annoyed and wacked him with a huge 'Hall Monitor' rulebook under the guise of hall pass or something. Bluestreak sat next to him worry on her faceplates as she tried to rouse him from the depths of his subconscious. Ramjet and Hook watched from the far side of the hall giggling like the femmes they had become and disturbing Mix Master who retreated from the former mechs. Optimus briefly popped his head outside his shared quarters to complain about the noise but no one listened to him. Someone however did throw a pretzel at his face. Before he retreated into his quarters. Swindle was holding an Energon punch station. And quite a few mechs stood around dancing. The rest of the evening proceeded much the same way.

Most of the Group had disbanded from the room at curfew; only a few remained. Soundwave was still playing soft music through his speakers at those who were still sitting on the couches around the coffee table. Scrapper was passed out on the floor after drinking way too much on a school night. The three femmes Blaster, Sunstreaker and Hook sat on one couch with Dirge and Tracks on another. Astrotrain and Sideswipe occupied the third couch. Shockwave was still lying under the coffee table with a flattened out cardboard box as a bed sheet still desperately trying to go to sleep while the others chatted amongst themselves in low tones.

"…But its true" Giggled Blaster "Thundercracker told me himself! You know how fliers are, they're very close."

"Who the Seekers or Starscream and Blue?" whispered Sunstreaker

"Both" replied Blaster. This set the three femmes into a round of giggles.

"Geez it's only temporary too…" Added Tracks as the remaining mechs joined in the group discussion.

"You'll all turn back to normal at the end of next week" Astrotrain mumbled.

"Yes" replied Hook "But were just putting up with it till then, though some are doing better than others" the femmes fell into another round of giggles and Tracks smirked at this. Sideswipe started crackling to himself as a evil glint developed in his optic.

"Just what is so funny Bro?" Sunstreaker enquired noticing her brother's shift in moods.

"Yes, tell us exactly what is in that cunning CPU of yours" Encouraged Blaster. Everyone around the table was suddenly eager to hear what the resident Autobot prankster has to say.

"Well, its just that deep down everyone knows that this is temporary and that your not really femmes. So if you look at this whole situation level headedly there's nothing really going on." started Sideswipe.

"Pfft, Yes but where's the fun in that?" scoffed Sunstreaker

"Everyone has regressed back into high school mode so It would make for great gossip and who's going to be none the wiser, suddenly rumours will be flying around getting bigger and bigger. We wont have to do anything after the initial start. It will grow all on its own," cackled Sideswipe as he encouraged the three femmes.

"Your not proposing we start spreading rumours about Starscream and Bluestreak?" responded Hook; a little wary of getting caught in this mechs insane plans.

"Exactly people are so glad to be able to forget the war they go back into a mode of gossip, scandal and avoiding study till the last possible moment. Well at lease everyone but Prime and Prowl do but they will be too busy with their faceplates in the data pads to notice. And in a week or so when Blue turns back the rumours will end with no one the wiser of our involvement" Continued Sideswipe summarising his plan.

"Well that does sound like fun," giggled Blaster bouncing slightly in her seat. They were all like a pile of hyped up younglings with not enough sleep, thus such a stupid plan was hatched. It seemed that being turned into a femme messes with your processor…

"Well what shall we say?" encouraged Dirge

"We should start of with a few unsuspecting standard rumours and see where they go" Decided Sideswipe

"Yes, like an experiment" Giggled Blaster "well how about that blue wants to remain a femme"

"Yes and Starscream likes Dustan's or door wings or something" added Sunstreaker.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we could bring up the fact that Bluestreak was all over Starscream at the party" Tracks reminded them

"Ooohhh, you did see them? Man this is so much better than studying." Agreed Hook. The group broke out into a round of stifled giggles. Soundwave suddenly shut off the quietly playing music transformed and stumbled into his room shutting the door behind him. Shockwave then ended the evening with a sharp tug of his flattened out cardboard box as he pulled it further over his face and snapped a "go to bed" directed at the Seven other occupants of the hall.

* * *

Scrapper woke with a startle and a processor ache. He sat up dazed and confused in the upstairs hallway. He remembered drinking Swindles punch… Man what had he put in it? Well the only thing scrapper really knew was that he was late. To wherever he needed to be. How could he tell? Simple Shockwave had already gone to class. That mech was always on time. Scrapper stood up and fell down stairs. Ran across the courtyard, up Omega supreme who was watching through the second story window. And tumbled through the back window of his morning class.

"You're late," groused Kup who was the Biology teacher for no apparent reason. "Sit down."

"What did I miss?" whispered Scrapper to his desk partner Bone Crusher as he crawled to his seat in the back row.

"Nothing, for the last half hour he's been going on about 'Back in my day' and 'when I was your age'" whispered back Bone Crusher.

Kup then went on an hour-long rant about Quintesons, planets of Junk and something about respect. Scrapper was very grateful and so were many others he noticed Kup had mechs almost falling asleep well Frenzy had fallen into recharge and was drooling on her desk. Skyfire was the only one really paying attention. Everyone else seemed to be looking out the window, doodling in his or her notebooks or passing notes around. Bone Crusher had a note thrown at him by Astrotrain; Something about Starscream and Door wings. Scrapper didn't really care and soon follower Frenzys' example and tried to sleep off his processor ache.

* * *

Iornhide sat in her Thursday afternoon math class with Thrust. Why where they sitting together? Well, seats had been assigned by colour. Very original, so the two of them sat at the back because brownie red was very unattractive. Anyway Thrust soon got bored because of his short attention span.

"Did you hear the rumour," asked Thrust curiously.

"What rumr, aer yer talking aboot" groused Iornhide.

"Bluestreak, I figure if anyone would know if it was true an autobot would" prodded Thrust. Leaning in over the tables.

"Ah haven heard anyhthing" shrugged Iornhide not caring for tacky gossip. Thrust shrugged and returned to his previous position. The lesson started

Iornhide and Thrust paid attention to the Elder running the 'Cybertronian language' class. But she droned on and wrote pointless things down on the whiteboard. And then Iornhide and Thrust played 'how many desks can I get out of the classroom before the teacher notices' because there was nothing else to do. They got five out…

There was an empty hole in the centre of the room where those desks were...

The only reason the teacher noticed is because Thrust did a runner…

Needless to say that class was a shambles.

* * *

_Wow Finally finished a chapter. Yes I was at school when the boys in my English class played 'how many desks can I get out of the classroom before the teacher notices'. Yes I am starting up this fic again. Yes weekly/fortnightly updates will happen. Why because I have finally got myself a master plan to work from…_


	11. Shockwave Ahoy!

**High School Never Ends **

Jazz got up bright and early for class. Then rolled over and went back to sleep because it is to damn early to get up. Eventually Scavenger kicked Jazz out of bed and he rolled down the stairs and all the way to the cafeteria because jazz is lazy and thought it was too much effort for a Friday morning to stand up.

He rolls into the cafeteria past Rumble over Ravage and up into his chair next to Prowl before falling face first into is Energon porridge and going right back to sleep. Why? Because he is Jazz.

Jazz finally yawns and stretches waking up at his desk next to Tracks. How he got there from the Cafeteria is a long story that involves winches, silly string, 1 meter of rope and a very annoyed Sunstreaker. Why don't you get to hear about it? Because Jazz was asleep the whole time. Anyway Jazz wakes up at his desk feeling well rested, refuelled and slightly sore in his left arm. It was time for music class. Jazz loves music.

"I love music," cheers Jazz clapping his hands together and looking up at tracks with a happy expression. Tracks doesn't pay any attention because he is painting the back of his hand with a new coat of paint. Apparently that shade was so 12 hours ago. Anyway in walks Megatron the music teacher. Why? because they wont let him teach geography.

"RIGHT CLASS GRAB AN INSTRUMENT AND LETS GET STARTED" Megatron yelled pushing his giant glasses further up his nose plate. Why did Megatron yell? Because he's Megatron and in typical Megatron fashion he shot the music sheets in the air from his fusion cannon. They landed neatly in a stack on each table, except in the wrong order because he's Megatron and Megatron only does things his way.

"FOR YOU EXAM YOU MUST PLAY THESE SHEETS OF MUSIC PERFECTLY AS A BAND TO PASS" yelled Megatron as he picked up a flute from the box of instruments.

"YOU BLOW IN THIS END AND MOVE YOUR FINGERS ALLONG HERE AND THAT'S HOW YOU PLAY" Yelled Megatron again before firing a hole trough the wall next to the open door and exiting, kicking Huffer out of his chair as he went. Jazz was happy he found a trumpet and happily started to play. Tracks found a triangle and started to play because he is a vain mech and doesn't want to strain anything. Thus the whole class gathered instruments of all shapes and sizes. Omega with an accordion, Rumble with a tuba that was twice the size of him, Hooks ukulele and other marvellous instruments such as Bone Crushers broom box with a taught piece of string that makes a 'twang' sound. And they all began to practice. Except for Huffer, who was still knocked out cold.

* * *

Late afternoon after classes had finally finished everyone was pumped. It was Friday night! It was the weekend. So they threw another party like the Wednesday night party. But this one was cooler. It was a 'bring your own pool' pool party. So the first floor hall was filled with kiddie pools. Blaster was on roster for music and sat in the centre of the room, hanging from a palm tree. Because what's a pool party without a tropical theme?

Everyone was there squeezed into paddling pools. Megatron had a giant pair of transformers sunnies and a coconut drink in one hand sitting in a paddling pool that was obviously too small. His legs hung over the edge. Even Shockwave was there sitting atop his coffee table as a shark circled in the kiddie pool below him. If his rapidly blinking optic were anything to go by I would say Shockwave isn't getting enough sleep. Rumble and Frenzy then proceeded to row past in their canoe. Bumping into Skyfire who had a giant straw hat on. Bumblebee and Bluestreak were giggling insanely and sharing a pool, while acting like a pair of sparklings.

Someone had taped Prowl and Soundwave together in a very awkward position in a kiddie pool; after they had both short out their logic chips at the sight of the party. Shockwave was soon going to follow. Jazz had a hula grass skirt with matching coconut bra and a red hand mark on his cheek from where Sunstreaker slapped him. Lets just say she doesn't appreciate culture like Jazz does.

Lets just say it was a epic party that can only occur when the Autobots and Decepticons combine and yes Wheeljack was there too… until he set fire to and exploded his kiddie pool. Also other such epic awesome things happened that I can't mention in front of small children. But anyway the party eventually ended in much the same way anything ends like at the Nemesis; With Starscream in a wall and an enraged Megatron. That night everyone slept well… except for Shockwave… again.

* * *

The weekend finally, thought Thundercracker stretching out on his berth. Two days of doing nothing AND not having Megatron growling at him for reports, or Starscream whining about Megatron's incompetence as leader. He could literally lay here and do nothing. And he planed on for the next two days. Until a flash of purple shattered that dream. Thundercracker fully onlined his optics to see Skywarp literally beaming down at him with that smile that usually ended up in no good.

"Come on you Slagger its time for a flight" encouraged Skywarp.

"Too early" moaned Thundercracker

"Its 11am you lazy aft" prodded Skywarp.

"But if we fly too high…" Thundercracker said stalling the inevitable.

"Yes but we wont, c'mon lets go find screamer and fly" continued Skywarp.

"uhhhh" groaned Thundercracker offlining his optics in a attempt to escape his wing mate.

"Your turning into a ground pounder!" complained Skywarp with a mischievous grin on her faceplates.

"Fine" snapped Thundercracker getting up from his berth. Skywarp led them to the door and down the hall in search of Starscream. As they exited the dormitories they walked past Megatron and Optimus.

"…. Ah, what a busy role being a hall monitor is" declared Megatron

"But you haven't done anything…" puzzled Optimus as they entered the dormitories. Thundercracker noticed various mechs sitting outside on such a beautiful day, just lazing about. Well everyone but Huffer who was sitting in a tree with Bumblebee and the grumpiest look on his faceplates.

They entered the cafeteria. There were a few mechs scattered around he place. Wheeljack sat by himself with what appeared to be a chemistry set. No one sat within six tables of him. Dirge sat closest with Thrust and Ramjet but kept on shooting wary glances across the tables at Wheeljack. Lazerbeak, Frenzy and Buzzsaw sat together sharing a plate of Energon cookie. And in the back corner sat Soundwave, Shockwave and Prowl talking about something logical. Trying not to loose their sanity I expect. They then finally spotted Starscream sitting with Skyfire and Bluestreak at a nearby table, books strewn everywhere, half drunken cubes of Energon on the table. Skyfire and Starscream sat next to each other with Bluestreak on the other side. Bluestreak had a white ribbon tied around her forehead and had her nose plates in a workbook.

"There you are Screamer" Cried Skywarp practically jumping on Bluestreak. Who let out a surprised squeak.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked sitting down next to Bluestreak who had gone back to her workbook.

"Don't call me that!" Snapped Starscream from where he sat. Looking up from the thick volume in his hands.

"Actually we were trying to teach Bluestreak Algebra." Answered Skyfire who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Why is it so hard" wailed Bluestreak throwing her hands in the air.

"C'mon lets go" Skywarp said as she got up and started yanking on Starscream's left wing.

"I'm busy" dismissed Starscream, still reading his book.

"But you promised" said Skywarp starting up the kicked puppy optics.

"Its ok Starscream you go, I think Bluestreak can only handle another half an hour or so" Said Skyfire with a smile. Bluestreak was currently hitting her head against the table in a repetitive manner. Causing Soundwave to stare at her from across the tables.

"Fine just make sure she at least understands what we have just taught her," Starscream stated. Throwing a thank you look at his old friend as he stood to leave.

"Bye Starscream" Skyfire beamed. Waving as the three seekers moved to the exit.

"Have fun" added Bluestreak as she suddenly tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately for her Skyfire managed to grab a Door wing and pulled her back.

The three seekers ran out the door and perfectly transformed spiralling upward before breaking off from their decent and performing amazing aerobatic stunts in the air. Skywarp giggled with glee over their comm. link at the amazed face on the ground bots below.

The three seekers landed back down in the late afternoon. They managed to stay within range so Thundercracker and Starscream at least were still mechs. They then went and lay down on and around the grassy-benched area. Watching the earth in the distance. Yes, this was what the weekend was all about Smiled Thundercracker.

* * *

Countdown: 21 Weeks

Prowl walked leisurely through the hall towards the gym. The Dinobots had been sent back to the Ark. Since technically they weren't from Cybertron they didn't have to study, much to the relief of prowls sanity. The first week had passed without too much of a hitch; well at least to his person. That was until the beginning of assembly. All the mechs gathered in the giant gym where all the mechs were accustomed. Well, some were more accustom than others if the mech shape dents in the wall were anything to go by.

Prowl went and stood by Optimus prime who was currently comforting a distressed Bumblebee. At least he thought it was bumblebee but couldn't tell from the giant robot blanket covering him. Most of the mechs were talking among themselves. Then suddenly the Elder appeared. He began talking. Droning on about the first week ext. Prowl desperately tried to pay attention over the talking mechs.

"Schools such as this like to from time to time host events that bring the student body together." This caught most mechs attention and Prowl could not help feeling a sense of dread rise within his systems. "A Swimming Carnival will be held tomorrow. A whole day dedicated to aquatic tests" finished the Elder with a flourish of excitement. All the Mechs groaned in unison. They were giant robots. Swimming lessons seriously? Must have raided a human school before setting up this loony bin thought Prowl sarcastically. Prowl could feel his logic chip on the verge of frizzing. Even he had started thinking illogically since returning to school.

"Swimming lessons will replace your afternoon classes. Oh by the way its mandatory, anyone that fails the swimming events fails school and you all know what that means," Threatened the elder. A very undignified squeak escaped Prowls lips before his CPU crashed.

Iornhide stood by the giant size pool that had miraculously appeared next to the oval. All the mechs had gathered there after their Lunch. Even Prowl who had his circuits re wired by the smouldering Ratchet who was in a dark mood; swinging a wrench menacingly.

"Ahl raight, settle dahwn!" Cried Iornhide at the mechs. "Ahl divide yall, into tew teahms. One'll go with meh the other with Prahm". Optimus stood Next to Iornhide and nodded. There was a small scuffle as the two teams were arranged. It took 10 minutes. Three to organise the teams and the other seven to fish rumble out of the pool after Grimlock knocked the poor con in.

"Alraht" Started Iornhide. Surveying her small group. Optimus had taken his group to the far end of the pool. "Straighten up soldiers," she hollered. The small group formed a line. Walking from left to right she surveyed them like a bunch of troops. First was Long Haul who just stood there, then Thundercracker who was leaning casually. Followed by Starscream standing straight like in the military, Bluestreak trying not to giggle at Starscream reaction but failing and falling onto a laughing Ramjet. A confused and half asleep Shockwave trying to figure out just what was so funny. Wheeljack covered in soot and wheezing heavily next to a slightly disturbed Mix Master who was trying to lean away from said mech. Ravage just sat there and meowed as Iornhide strode past. Buzzsaw let out a small caw from her perch on Astrotrain's Helm. Astrotrain had fallen asleep standing up. Hook gave Dirge a slap for leering at her. Bumblebee was happily bouncing in spot and waved at Iornhide as she walked past. Ratchet was glaring at Astrotrain over Bumblebee. Scavenger just nodded in acknowledgement. Sideswipe was sniggering. Rumble stood there with floaties on his arms, like small children wear. And Jazz on the very end was talking over top of Rumble to Sideswipe. Iornhide sighed and pivoted on her heels.

"Ahkay, Lets partner up ahnd see how well wehl yall swim" Commanded Iornhide. They all moved into position and half jumped in wile the others watched in case they needed assistance. Starscream watched in amusement as Bluestreak jumped in and began to thrash at the water with determination. Iornhide watched in horror as the first half of the group tried to swim. They glanced at each other and were all in silent agreement. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day in Cybertronian history. And would never be talked of again… EVER!

* * *

_Another Chapter, if you have anything you would like to see or any ideas please review. They are very encouraging _


End file.
